1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gear with two turntables arranged into one another, which are interconnected via a swashplate, as it is described for instance in DE 100 38 354 A1.
2. Description of the Related Art
A gear, which as a control device for adjusting the angle of rotation of a first turntable relative to the angle of rotation of a second turntable, which are interconnected via a swashplate, is disclosed by generic DE 100 38 354. Here, the first turntable is formed by a camshaft, and the second turntable is formed by a camshaft gear of an internal combustion engine, which gear is connected with a crankshaft.
Here, gear rings with a different number of teeth are formed at the camshaft gear and at the camshaft, with which gear rings a gear ring arranged at the swashplate is engaging. When rotating the swashplate, the different number of teeth of the gear rings effect shifting of the angle of rotation of the camshaft relative to the camshaft gear. This requires very precise manufacturing of the gear rings with high manufacturing accuracy, what, in fact, causes high costs.